


Prey

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fights, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Predaking is out for blood, but his target has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Done as part of a trade with madamefreaky on tumblr

He was born a beast, and although he wished to be viewed as a warrior, there was no denying his skills as a hunter. His master would be pleased with him as he stalked his prey, the Autobot unaware of his presence. He wanted to make sure that this one would not get away.

The Prime was moving at a leisure pace, his sword clutched at his side as he walked across the desert. Predaking wasn’t sure if he was looking for something or simply strolling along, and he did not care. He circled above the Prime, his wings beating against the wind slowly.

As he watched, the Prime paused in his movements, his sword drawn up in front of him in a defensive posture. It seemed his cover was blown and the beast swooped accordingly, pouncing on the Autobot, his full weight settling onto his back.

The other lurched forward at the sudden impact, caught up in his surprise. The Predacon took advantage of this fact, swiping his claws along the back of the Prime’s helm. A grunt was his reward and he roared in triumph as he continued to overwhelm the Prime.

Eventually, the Autobot managed to wiggle out of the Predacon’s way, his sword swinging against the side of his face. Predaking yowled in pain, his fangs bared threateningly and the other moved to his pedes. Jaws snapping at the other, Predaking lunged forward, the Prime barely deflecting the attack.

Frustration mounting, the Predacon transformed, his pedes slamming down to the ground as he let loose another bellow. He charged at the other mech, grabbing onto his front and shaking him. The Prime retaliated by knocking the Predacon backwards, enough for him to get his bearings. 

"Predaking, I do not wish to fight you. I understand your anger, but it has been a long day," begged Optimus, his voice tired and haggard. Predaking reset his optics, not initially registering what the Prime was asking.

"Do you expect me to just give up? After what you’ve done to my brothers and sisters," growled Predaking, his claws sharpening, as his mouth formed into a vicious snarl

Optimus sighed. “I do not expect you to do anything. I am simply asking you if you may pardon me for today. After all, what’s a victory if your opponent does not give you their full effort?"

Predaking paused. It’s true that he wanted revenge for the death of his army, but he wanted it to  _feel_  like a victory. “Very well, Autobot. I will let you go. But mark my words, the next time we meet, I will not be so lenient."

A small smile appeared on Optimus’ face plate. “I do not expect you to."


End file.
